THE FORGOTTEN PAST OF A HERO
by thefuturegirl2
Summary: this my first fanfiction story so any suggestions are welcome and i do many mistakes. story goes like this:Goten and Trunks get the time machine and go to past with Gohan to Bardock and Gine
1. Chapter 1

A/N THIS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY SO IF IT IS NOT GOOD THEN PLEASE GIVE SOME ADVICES FOR MY WRITING STYLE AND GRAMMER.

 **A FORGOTTEN PAST OF A HERO**

 **Chapter 1 THE PREVIOUS TALK**

"BROTHER CAN YOU TELL ME SOMETHING ABOUT OUR GRANDFATHER" said goten before going to sleep one night. "Huh!" came the reply to the young boy's question. "I was just wondering you know. Trunks told me that his father tells him about his grandfather."

"Well I don't know about him goten" said gohan to his younger brother "I too wish to meet him. May be he died in explosion of planet vegeta. May be vegeta know about him but he will not tell us anything." "yeah I know"

"Good night big brother." said goten before going to sleep. "Good night goten" mumbled gohan. That night gohan could not sleep. His mind was occupied by the words of his younger brother. For some reason gohan too was being fascinated by the thoughts of his grandfather. What might be he like? Was he good? What might be his name? And our grandmother? No one knows he thought and went to sleep .Early in the morning gohan woke up, got ready for school though he did remember the previous talk but it was now out of his mind and he went to school.

But Goten couldn't resist asking his father the response his father gave him was like this "well goten i don't know grandpa gohan raised me so how can know about my to say frankly it was when i was twelve when i realised his importance and i really want to know him"Goten understood now only one person could help him and that is his best friend Trunks ' i am coming Trunks' he thoughtjus before his mom called him.

a/n I don't believe I completed this chapter. I know the chapter is short but it is a type prologue so please read and review I would thankful to the suggestions so please give them


	2. Chapter 2 the trip begins

A/N HERE GOES THE 2ND CHAPTER

 **THE FORGOTTEN PAST OF A HERO**

 **Ch 2 - The Trip Begins**

"Hey Trunks!" Goten exclaimed with a bit of irritation in his tone. "Are you even trying to do something?" But Trunks was busy finding something in his mom's goods. At last he cried "Woo hoo! I found it." Holding a manual like thing. "You found what!" said Goten.

"Well! My mom made a time machine and this is the manual containing the instructions how to use it." explained Trunks. "Okay! But what does it mean?"Goten asked. Trunks' sweat dropped though he managed to say

"It means that we can go and meet your grandmother and grandfather." "Oh!" understood Goten. "But we need to be fast 'cause we can't let my mom know" warned Trunks. "But I want Gohan to be with us." protested Goten. "Alright! But we will take him from his school. Now hurry!'' agreed Trunks. They both ran in the corridors of Capsule Corps. building and reached one room. Trunks pushed open its door they found inside a place full of square parts and other things. Trunks pulled the cover sheet off a large machine. It revealed one of the most interesting things made by Bulma.

"Now come on Goten! Hurry up!" said Trunks. "But Gohan is not with us" protested Goten. "I told you we will take him from his school" said Trunks and dragged Goten into the machine. Trunks clicked some buttons and the machine vanished from its previous location. It appeared above Gohan's school. Goten called Gohan. Gohan listening his smaller brother's voice, due to his sayain hearing senses, ran outside. The machine landed down and Trunks opened its doors. As soon as Gohan stepped inside the machine to know what was happening, Trunks clicked some buttons and cried "Next stop a day before Planet Vegeta exploded." , "What!" cried Gohan and the machine vanished again.

A/N Please read and review and do tell me if there are any suggestions for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Past of a Hero**

 **Ch-3 Arriving at Planet Vegeta**

The machine appeared in space and the trio of half sayians saw in front of them their native planet 'Planet Vegeta'. They could see a big space pod heading towards the planet. They all recognised the same hairstyle of Goten and Goku. "He must be our grandpa" cheered Goten. "Yeah I think so" replied Gohan. "Um goten" started Trunks "I want to make a confession. My father told me something of your grandfather. He could see future and saw Frieza destroying planet vegeta but no one believed him."

"It's alright." answered Gohan though Goten did not understand most of it he smiled. They landed on Planet Vegeta and hid the machine. Like always gohan suggested them to lower their power levels. They met a female sayian who looked much like Videl. Gohan just blushed at the thought. She introduced herself as Gine and Trunks told them through telepathy that she is goten's grandmother. She looked interested in goten's hair style. She asked them about their clothes and trunks told her that their armors got broken and the inhabitants of planet they accidently landed gave them this clothing. As he completed the sentence his tail came out.

Gine then asked trunks about his hair noticing their tales she believed their story and shefelt bad for their age but trunks' hair colour made her ask the question. "Well! My dad mated with another race and took me with him to here." Gine felt bad for him and invited them to her home thinking bardock might be interested in seeing the boy after kakarot's departure. Gohan and others sensed her pure heart went with her.

A/n hey guys at least they met Gine and will be meeting Bardock in the next chapter. Till then please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am back and sorry for the last chapter being a bit of indirect and thanks to soul18 for adding the story in her favourites. Enjoy the next chapter

 **Ch 4 He's our Grandpa!**

The house was pretty good. Gohan was literally having big trouble while handling the

duo and keeping goten's mouth shut though he really felt like home in the house and just then the bell rang Gine went and opened the door. There she saw a sayain army's officer who asked her if she saw any strangers. Just when Gine was going to tell about the trio Bardock came at the right time saved them.

When he came inside he really was excited though he did not show it. He looked at Goten. He indeed looks like my son and his father he thought and smirked to himself. "Hello there Goten Gohan and Trunks" he exclaimed without even asking their names from them or Gine. "Hello graan..." Goten started but was stopped by Gohan who put his hand on his younger brother's mouth. "Don't worry Gohan I know all" was he could get from their grandpa.

A/n I am very sorry for this chapter to be short actually I am writing this very late and Pleasssssssssssssse Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

a/n thanks to guest and chibi fighter for reviewing thanks for the suggestion chibifighter and i will try my best to improve the story and plus i think i read some where that after one month of goku's arrival on earth planet vegeta exploded but it does not matter now and really your suggestion helped me very much though there are gonna some changes in the storyline and really i will try my best to improve my writing style and thanks again.

 **Ch Trying to understand**

It has been some time since Bardock came and started to explain Gine about the trio and the trio about how he knew about them. Though he knew who they were he could not

understand what they were doing here. Now it was Goten, Gohan and Trunks' turn to explain things. In the end when everything was explained Bardock was not in favour of changing the course of the timeline and wanted them to go back but when they reached towards the machine they found it broken.

Now there was nothing they can do except the dragonballs. Gine broke the long silence

By saying "I will go with you no matter what." Though Bardock protested he knew he could do nothing.

In the royal palace of King Vegeta everyone was talking the intruders. The 10 year old prince himself told that he wanted to go and fight the intruders himself. Though the king agreed he sent the prince's bodyguard Nappa with him.

The army started searching for the intruders and the news reached Bardock and others. They hid in the cave nearby.

a/n ahh! Atleast I completed this chapter and again I am sorry for this chapter to be short too.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N HEY GUYS GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ.

 **CH THE DAY THAT CHANGES DESTINY**

Bardock couldn't help but think. He today his son was going to be born and sent to earth where he would grow up and then defeat that tyrant _damn him_ he thought. But there was one thing he didn't know could happen—his grandsons. So many questions were in his mind that he couldn't even count. He was so unable to greet them. He could not even meet them as he expected. Thanks to his sayain genes he couldn't show his emotions. Suddenly his mind was distracted by Gine's call, "Bardock, I think you should go and give Gohan and others some food. They must be hungry." "Plus nothing gonna stop me from coming with you guys to Earth SO DONT EVEN TRY." "Okay! Just give me their food." was the reply he gave. He knew the sayain army was searching for the intruders but he also knew that his both grandsons were super sayains and Trunks was too. So he went towards the cave in which they were hidden avoiding as much scouters as he could. He could not help 5but smile at Goten who was sparring with Trunks. Suddenly the most unbelievable thought hit him. The planet was going to explode today. How come he not remember this then he glanced at Gohan who was looking worried probably thinking the same thing which hit him. He needed to get a spaceship as early as possible though that meant that he could not have the last stand against Frieza.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Time skip

They all were standing in front of a spaceship big enough for five sayains and Gine already packed enough food for five sayains to eat during the journey. "Are you sure you want to go?" Bardock asked for the millionth time. "Yes" spoke Gine with a bit of irritation and then she gave a way for her yelling, "YOU YOURSELF TOLD ME THAT THIS PLANET WAS GOING TO EXPLODE. SO DON'T YOU THINK IT WOULD BE SAFER FOR ME AND KAKAROT TO GO WITH YOU THAN TO BE HERE?"

"Okay!"replied Bardock nervously. _She sure reminds me of mom and Videl_ Gohan chuckled at his own thought though he had still not forgiven Goten and Trunks for bringing him here. "Let's Goooo!" spoke Goten excitedly and they all went inside the spaceship and it took off. Meanwhile in the Palace of King Vegeta that the intruders went into the space but before he could tell his father to let him go he was taken by some of Frieza's men to Lord Frieza.

Bardock got the news through his scouter. Gohan came towards Bardock to ask something and noticed the look on his grandfather's face. ''Seems like prince Vegeta has been captured." Bardock informed. "What about uncle Radish and that Nappie."(Hope you recognise it)Gohan asked innocently but worriedly. He knew that they should be alive but his grandma and grandpa should not be but he had **trust** in them. Bardock could just smile and said, "Everything as it should be. His name's Radtiz but you sure made a hell of Nappa's" Gohan chuckled understanding the statement very well. They were soon interrupted by yelp of Gine, "Bardooockkkkkk...!"

 **A/n** **what do you guys think I hope it makes up for the shortness and the emotions thanks for reading and review. Please R &R.**


End file.
